Brillante démonstration du charme gryffondoresque
by slytha
Summary: ma première fic à chapitres, SSSB et DMHP à venir


_**Après avoir été contrainte par mes très chères amies, voici ma première fic à chapitre.**_

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Slashs DM/HP et SS/SB à venir ;)**

* * *

_**Brillante démonstration du charme gryffondoresque**_

**__**

-Faudra que je te le dise combien de fois Ron? Tu n'est pas pris dans l'équipe!, s'exclama le survivant.

-Mais pourquoi? J'ai très bien joué!, répliqua Ron.

-Neville a bien mieux joué que toi alors dégage!, dit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Alors Weasley, on a des problèmes?, dit un nouvel arrivant -Malefoy...

-Oh, Potter, tu ose m'adresser la paroles?, dit Draco l'air narquois.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

-Au fait.

-Dégage.

-Snape veut te voir dans les cachots.

-Dégage.

-On fait son rebel?

-Dégage.

-...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

10 minutes plus tard dans les cachots de Snape

-'Vouliez me voir?, questionna Harry -Votre langage Potter, répliqua Snape.

-Mmmmhmm?

-Laissez tomber, vous allez me nettoyer ce cachot avec un pinceau et du diabolo-fraise. Vous avez un quart d'heure.

Harry réflèchi un instant.

-Mais monsieur, le diabolo-fraise va coller non?

Snape soupira, il était entrain de discuter de diabolo-fraise avec un humanoïde dont le Q.I. atteignait à peine celui d'une moule avariée. Franchement, il risquait d'y passer à force de rester dans ce château miteux au milieu d'une bande de babouins braillards et empotés, bref Ю moins d'avoir les compétences du Dark-Lord (avec un grand D et un grand L parce que ce n'est pas n'importe qui) en matière de vous-ne-pourrez-jamais-me-tuer-je-suis-trop-fort-ha-ha-ha-vous-êtes-bien-embêtés-na-!, il avait tout intérêt à se barrer vite fait de se repaire de fou.

-Débrouille-toi, lâcha Snape, exaspéré.

-OoO vous me tutoyez maintenant?, fit Harry l'air narquois.

""""""""""""""""

De l'autre côté du château, dans le bureau du pr Black qui enseignait depuis peu la DCFM, le jeune Malefoy profiterait des plaisirs de nettoyage à l'aide d'une brosse à dent et d'un sirop goût chupa chups.

-T'as fini, espèce de sale blond décoloré?, s'informa méchamment le pr Black, toujours à cheval sur les règles de politesse avec certaines personnes.

Draco soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début de sa retenue (approximativement 5 min), dire qu'il existait des sang-purs aussi...enfin voilà quoi, aussi moldu.

-Me répond surtout pas, dit Sirius.

-Grrmmmmlbrlbrllb..., grommela Draco.

-Répète, j'ai pas entendu, dit le pr Black sur un ton absent.

-Non, je n'ai pas fini, répliqua Draco.

Mais quel idiot celui-là...Il allait finir pas crever. Si seulement il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une personne digne d'intérèt dans ce repaire de fou, mais qui?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Si je ne me surveille pas plus, Potter va penser que je deviens sympathique avec lui._

Snape enfouit sa tête dans ses mains à cette pensée, comment, lui, le surpuissant mangemort, avait-il pu tomber si bas?

-Msieur? J'ai fini..., dit Harry.

-Mmh? Déjà?, dit Snape l'air septique.

-Bah oui, je peux partir?, insista Harry.

-Allez-y...euh attendez un instant. (Snape sentit qu'il allait le regretter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, de la suivante, Serpentard lui-même serait capable de renaître pour le punir et...)  
Dis-moi, maintenant tu commence à connaître les professeurs, vu que la grande partie d'entre eux sont en adoration devant ta personne.., tenta Snape.

-Oui.

-Y en a-t-il qui soit digne d'intérêt?, demanda Snape.

Harry crut défaillir, Snape lui demandait un conseil ?

-Pardon? Vous me demandez de vous trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer vos soirées?, fit Harry aussi étonné que si un scrout à pétard avait été intégré dans l'équipe de quidditch, ce qui était déjà plus probable.

-Moins fort espèce de demeuré! Je veux juste savoir si il y a quelqu'un...

-...qui ne fuit pas en vous voyant, qui possède un cerveau atteignant les capacitées du votre...

_pas si con ce petit finalement_

-...et qui apprécie les cheveux gras et les nez crochus, finit Harry.

_y va crever_

-Hors d'ici sale cafard, dit Snape du bout des lèvres.

-Vous ne voulez plus de mon aide?, risqua le Survivant qui risquait de ne pas le rester beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Non, sortez si vous ne voulez pas passez les reste de votre vie en retenue, dit Snape un peu plus fort.

-Génial, une retraite en retenue avec vous, j'en ai toujours rêvé, marmonna Harry.

-Soyez sûr que je le ferais si vous m'en donnez plus l'occasion, dit Snape, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Pourtant, j'avais quelqu'un à vous proposer...mais bon, au revoir monsieur, fit Harry.

_sale gamin_

-Donne le nom, dit Snape de manière si persuasive que même Voldemort aurait obéit.

-Quoi?, interrogea Harry. ( Voldy aurait-il été surpassé?)

-Donnez-moi-le-nom Potter , dit Snape de manière imperceptiblement agacé.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Le professeur ...

-Sort d'ici Draco, ça ira pour aujourd'hui, dit Sirius.

#clack#

-OOOOUUUIIINNN!!! Je veux un copain, je suis tout seuuuul.

#déclack#

-Vous m'avez appelé? J'ai entendu une sorte de hurlement bestial, donc je me suis demandé...si je pouvais aider...

._merci pour le "bestial", espèce de sale fouine, tu va voir si j'ai besoin d'aide..._

-Oui, j'ai besoin de ton "aide"... , dit Sirius d'un ton trop sérieux pour être vrai.

_Koaa? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit?_

-...connais-tu le Q.I. de ton larbin de prof de potion?, finit le pr Black.

-Comment osez-vous parlez de..., s'énerva Draco.

-Alors, tu le sais ou pas?, insista Sirius.

-134...,lâchat Draco.

-Pas si con que ça le Severus, s'extasia Sirius, Enfin bon, j'ai toujours su que j'étais supérieur à lui et intellectuelment.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous reconnaîtriez l'intelligence du Pr Snape, dit Draco , narquois, vous remontez dans mon estime de sang-pur.

-La porte est ouverte, veuillez la prendre, dit Sirius.

-S'il se met à faire de l'esprit..., grommela Draco.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Toc!Toc!Toc!

-Entrez, grommela Snape.

-Severus?, questionna le nouveau venu.

-Pr Snape s'il-vous-plaît, dit Severus sans lever la tête de ses copies.

-Tu fais des manières maintenant?, se moqua gentiment Sirius.

-Pr Black...En quoi puis-je vous aider?, dit Snape très doucement.

-Oh, je t'en pris, appelle-moi Sirius, répliqua l'intéressé.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux?, s'agaça Severus.

-Savoir ce que tu fait enfermé par un si joli dimanche après-midi alors que tout le monde est au soleil dans le parc, dit Sirius avec un joli sourire.

Il y eu un silence interrogatif durant un instant et Sirius s'aperçut que l'esprit de Severus était ailleurs. Sirius suivit son regard.  
A travers la fenêtre du bureau on apercevait le parc ainsi qu'une portion du lac. On voyait les jumeaux Weasley tentant de vendre des boîtes à flemme au calamar géant du lac, le professeur Flitwick avec un maillot de bain des années 30 qui essayait de convaincre un Pr Chourave vêtue d'une sorte de barboteuse verte de venir se baigner près du calamar qui avait à présent un nez dont jaillissait des flots de sang incontrôlables.  
Bref, tout le monde s'amusait.

-Je n'aime pas le soleil, dit finalement Severus.

-Non.

-Quoi non?

-Ce n'est pas le soleil que tu n'aime pas, c'est la compagnie des autres, dit Sirius d'un ton philosophique.

-N'importe quoi...

-C'est quand la dernière fois que tu est sortit en ville?, questionna Sirius.

-Mais..., tenta Severus.

-Quand?

-Ya pas longtemps.

-Avec qui?

-Euh.

-QUI?

-Avec Lucius, Narcissa..., ennuméra Snape.

-ça fait 4 mois qu'ils sont à Azkaban tes potes, tu appelle ça un événement récent?, se moqua Sirius, viens.

-Quoi?

-Viens, on sort.

-Où?

-Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit où ya plein de monde, dit Sirius d'un ton joyeux

-Immonde bâtard..., commença Severus.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, fit Sirius.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco passait devant la grande salle où on voyait Ginny effectuer un sortilège de chauve-furie particulièrement réussi à l'égard de Micheal Corner.  
Ces Gryffondors vraiment, aucune subtilité...

Les pensées de notre Serpentard furent bientôt tournées vers son prof de DCFM, pourquoi cette question étrange? Tandis que son esprit cherchais une solution, ses pas le guidèrent devant le bureau de son prof de potion.

De la salle sortait un Sirius à la mine triomphante, suivit d'un Severus quelques peu gêné. Il se serait certainement évanoui si un Harry amusé n'étais pas apparut dans son dos.

-Je me demande bien ce que tu as dis à Sirius pour qu'il fasse ça, dit Harry en rigolant.

-Faire quoi?, fit Draco de plus en plus inquiet.

-Emmener Snape dans un bar gay, dit un Harry mort de rire.

Ce fut trop pour Draco qui se laissa glisser contre le mur.

-Répète-moi ça.

-Sirius emmène Severus dans..., dit harry.

-C'est bon, coupa Draco.

-ça te choque?, demanda Harry.

-De quoi? Que ton parrain est complètement timbré? Non, ça je le savait déjà.

-Ton humour est toujours aussi stupide et puéril.

-Comme si tu était une riférence en la matière, se moqua Draco.

-Et tu est toujours aussi sympathique c'est agréable à voir, dit Harry avec ironie.

-Bon on fait quoi?, demanda Draco, cet échange de politesse est très instructif mais bon.

-On?

-Bah oui, on peut pas les laisser seuls tout les deux.

-C'est vrai ils risquent de s'entretuer ou bien pire..., dit Harry.

-Ta gueule.

-On les suit?

-On les suit.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-On va où?, questionna Snape.

-Surprise, dit Sirius.

-Merci de cette réponse si instructive.

-Râle pas, tiens, d'ailleurs on arrive.

Après un trajet extrêmement court en magicobus, nos deux "amis" arrivaient justement devant l'établissement mentionné par Harry...

-Sirius, mon très cher Sirius..., dit doucement, ô si doucement Severus.

-Oui cher ami?

-Je crains que votre durée de vie ait subitement rétréci...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Pousse-toi, j'ai ton pied sur mon épaule, pesta Harry.

-Retire d'abord ton coude de ma figure, répliqua Draco.

-ça serait plus facile si je n'étais pas assis sur une peau de banane!, s'énerva le survivant.

-Toi, au moins, tu n'as d'arête de poisson dans l'oeil droit ni de trognon de pomme emmêlé dans les cheveux!

-Comment ça, emmêlé?

-à cause du gel.

-Ah d'accord...

En effet, après une malheureuse tentative de Malfoy pour soudoyer le portier de l'établissement qui n'étais pas corruptible malgré les dires de Draco,ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans une poubelle afin d'essayer la technique de Harry qui consistait à passer derrière l'établissement et entrer par les cuisines. Ils étaient à présent dans la réserve au milieu des bouteilles et des reste de la poubelle.  
Ils passèrent discrètement derrière le bar, se glissèrent dans la salle et se placèrent non-loins de leurs deux professeurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la moitié du bar était tournée vers la table où l'on apercevait un Harry ainsi que son parrain hilares à côté d'un Snape brandissant une chaise vers un homme quelques peu aventureux. Draco restait stoïque, ne sachant que faire.

-DEGAGEZ!!!, hurla Snape.

-Mais..., risqua l'autre homme.

-HORS DE MA VUE!!!, hurla-t-il encore plus fort.

-Voyons Severus, calme-toi, ce pauvre homme ne t'a rien fait..., dit Sirius redevenu un peu plus sérieux.

-Rien...rien fait? Il...il a essayé de poser sa main sur ma cuisse, tu appelle ça rien?!, bredouilla Snape.

-Il n'a rien fait de mal, il est juste un peu entreprenant et maintenant pose cette chaise, assied-toi et fini ton verre.

Décontenancé, Severus obéit et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Harry et Draco en firent autant.

-Bon, Harry, si tu nous expliquais ce que tu fait ici en si inhabituelle compagnie, dit Sirius.

-Seulement si tu me dit ce que tu fait ici avec Snape, répliqua Harry.

-Pr Snape, tâcher de vous en souvenir Potter, grommela Severus dont le self-control risquait fort d'être remis en question.

-On vous suivait, dit enfin Draco, on voulait savoir pourquoi vous étiez ensemble.

-On veut le savoir, ajouta Harry.

-En fait..., commença Sirius.

-Black, taisez-vous, cette soirée est une preuve supplémentaire de votre stupidité, coupa le Pr Snape, à présent je vais ramener ces deux jeunes gens au château et vous laissez vaquer à vos...occupations.

-Bonne soirée Severus, dit Sirius.

-Euh, Sirius... On a comme un problème..., dit Harry.

-Quoi encore?, dit Sirius l'air agacé.

-C'est Draco, je crois qu'il supporte mal l'ambiance.

Draco était blême, un verre à la main dont le contenu avait une couleur peu rassurante.

* * *

**voilà **

**une chtite review ?**

**#petits yeux pleins d'étoiles#**


End file.
